Thinking Out Loud
by RegalSwanQueen21
Summary: Regina often appeared to be a cold soul. It was said that she was completely incapable of loving,let alone being in love itself. The clock began to tick. Air filled her lungs, and sweet Crimson traveled through her veins at lightening speed. It was right and oh so wrong. How could someone make her feel this way? How could that someone be Emma Swan?
1. Chapter 1

**Hope you all enjoy the story. It does pick up in later chapters, I promise. DISCLAIMER- Please keep in mind that I do not own any of the characters nor do I own ONCE. **

Regina Mills awoke like she did any other day, bitter and unaware of everything that life had to offer. She sat up straight, stretching her arms before she flung off the blanket and slid off the bed. Making her way to the master bathroom, she approached the mirror closely examining her face. The reflection staring back at her was as it'd always been, youthful and beautiful nonetheless. If there was one thing that she had in life, it was her beauty...even if it was only on the outside. She snapped herself out of her thoughts as she ran the cool cloth over her face. As she continued with her morning ritual, she lost herself once again. The more she looked, the more she saw her father in herself.

She whispered, "I miss you daddy", as she placed the cloth on the counter turning to walk away. Once she was dressed, and satisfied with her regal appearance, she continued down the hallway to wake the sleeping boy.

"Henry, it's time for school. Be sure to wash up, brush your teeth, and get down stairs for breakfast please."Hearing a loud grunt, she turned on her heels as she headed for the stairs.

When she reached the bottom, she heard the boy yell "coming mom!" Entering the kitchen she began to prepare her usual breakfast, apple cinnamon oatmeal with a cup of coffee.

Today was the day... the day that she would discuss Henrys visitation with Emma. The mere thought caused her stomach to turn, making her wince and push the oatmeal aside. A few short years ago there wouldn't have been a need for a conversation of such. Things were a lot easier to deal with, or so she told herself. More importantly, there was no Emma Swan. Henry soon joined his mother in the kitchen as he quickly shoved down a bowl of Captain Crunch. Normally his mother would protest such a sugary breakfast, but on this day she decided to save her energy for a much more important argument that was to come. The boy finished up his breakfast and grabbed his backpack as he headed for the door, "are you coming mom, I can't be late today!" Regina nodded as she quickly rose to her feet and headed to the door. Soon they arrived at the school; she told the boy to have a good day and headed for her office. Taking deep breaths she sat at her desk trying to calm herself, she could feel a tear forming in the corner of her eye but she refused to let it fall. Emma Swan would not get the best of her.


	2. Chapter 2

Glancing at a photo of a sweet baby boy swaddled in a pale blue blanket, she felt the anger swell inside of her. Henry was the only thing that ever truly belonged to her, and she refused to let him go. Regina jolted herself at the sound of the telephone blaring through her office, "What is it?!" she said screaming into the phone at the assistant. "I'm so sorry Madame Mayor, but your 8:30 appointment is here to see you now", Regina closed her eyes, "send her in". Putting on her most gruesome face, she straightened herself in her chair and tried to focus. Regina began to think, you can't let her see the fear in you...she'll think she's won. Emma approached the door as she swallowed hard in an attempted to catch her breath. "Miss Swan, how nice of you to be on time for once" Regina spat, "Regina, I'm not here to argue with you. I just wanna spend more time with my son". Regina arched an eyebrow at the word "my", as she crossed her legs while leaning back in her chair. "There must be some mistake, you gave your son away years ago or did you forget?" the words came pouring out like hot venom, "Stop! I love my son...and all I want is to see him more often Regina. The holidays are right around the corner and I'd like to take him to..." The rest of the sentence didn't stand a chance against the Queens evil tongue, "you won't be taking my son anywhere. Unlike you, we have tradition and we very well intend to spend Christmas morning together." Emma could feel all expression leaving her face as her palms began to sweat, "I was going to say..." Regina smirked, "I'm sorry dear but what ever gave you the impression that I wanted to hear what you had to say." Regina leaned in as she spoke, leaving only a few inches of space between them. Brown eyes pierced green as she spoke again, "...because I don't care to hear your sob story princess, now if you'll excuse me. Some of us have work to do as we have families to take care of." Emma's eyes filled with hurt as she spoke, "NO! We set a time aside for this meeting or whatever the hell you'd like to call it; we're going to have a meeting!" Regina could sense the anger in Emma's voice, but she wasn't quite done with her yet, "I'd like for you to leave Sheriff, now!" Emma was now filled with anger; she could now feel the blood rushing to her ears. "I gave birth to him, and had you not ruined my life by casting a fucking curse, I would have him." Evil laughter began to fill the room as Regina threw her head back, "Spare me the sob story dear, please. How could you have known that he wouldn't end up bouncing from foster home to foster home like you? How could you just give him away like that? Oh that's right, you couldn't have possibly known... now leave my office." Emma's eyes burned with tears as she sucked in a deep breath. Regina had just torn her apart piece by piece, exposing her deepest pain. "Can I still pick him up from school... or are you taking that away from me too?" Emma knew that she was pushing it by throwing in the last part, but at this point her filter was gone. "You may pick him up, but have him home at 5 sharp for dinner", Regina stated coldly. Emma dropped her head as she headed for the door, turning the nob she stopped and turned one last time to Regina, "Whatever you're hiding...whatever made you this way...I hope that one day you can let it all go and move past this. This...you fueling all of your energy to hate me, is ridiculous. More importantly it's not good for our son. Think about that the next time you bring up my past...", and with that, she was gone.


	3. Chapter 3

At exactly three thirty, Emma arrived at the school to find a smiling dark haired boy who was now running to the yellow bug. Henry slung the door open and slid into the passenger sit, "Hey Ma!" Emma smiled as she looked at her son, "Hi Henry, how was your day?" Pressing the gas, she headed towards the diner to pick up milkshakes. "Well, we did the usual... ya know...math, science, blah...blah...blah." Soon the car was in park, but neither of them moved. "Ma? I know that look, what's wrong?" Emma faked a smile as she attempted to grab the handle, "it's nothing kid, let's go grab a milkshake before I take you home." Henry reached a hand out to grab his mother's arm, but she kept going. Halfway through their milkshakes, the boy decided to try again. "She cares about you ya know..." Emma's head shot up with a confused look. "What are you talking about?" Henry tilted his head to the right as he spoke again, "My mom, she cares. Whatever she said to you, don't let it get to you. She just doesn't want to get hurt again. Please Ma, don't let her push you away." The blonde's head began to swirl with confusing thoughts. What did he mean? How could he possibly know how she felt, if she felt ANYTHING at all. The walk up to the mayoral mansion seemed to be eternal. Regina opened the door to find Henry and Emma standing in front of her, "Miss Swan, arriving promptly twice in one day. Surely that's some sort of record for you." Regina grabbed Henry's shoulder pulling him into the mansion, "thank you sheriff." Emma didn't even try to squeeze out a smirk this time, "Henry I'll see you later bud. Call me if you need anything, okay?" Henry stepped in front of his mom to wave at Emma, "Bye mom, see ya later!" Emma turned around and headed for her bug, but she was stopped by the sound of Regina's voice. Regina had no idea what came over her, but suddenly she was asking Emma to stay for dinner. Truth be told, Regina felt awful about what she'd said to Emma earlier, but she didn't respond well to threats...and Emma Swan was one of them.


	4. Chapter 4

Moving aside, Regina signaled for Emma to come in. The blonde could feel her heart beating out of her chest as she stepped into the mansion.

"What is it exactly that you wish to discuss, you obviously arrived early for a reason." Emma lowered her head as Regina spoke to her in an authoritative manner, but she mustered the courage to speak.

"I promised Henry that we wouldn't argue...and we're not. Please just...listen to me." Regina nodded

"I've been thinking about this all day Regina. As much as I hate to admit, you're all he's ever known. I gave him away...I let someone else raise my son because I knew that I couldn't give him what he needed at the time."

Emma was no sobbing as the words fell from her mouth. Tears began streaming down her face as she spoke again

"I love him... But I...I'm glad that he has you Regina, because he loves you more than you could ever know, and I lo.."

Emma snapped her head up, not daring to finish. Regina looked into Emma's eyes wondering if she heard her correctly. No, she couldn't have. Emma couldn't possibly. The brunette looked deeper into green eyes as she searched for an answer. She needed to hear her say it. She needed a reason a reason not to hate her.

"I can't take him from you... It's not his fault that I'm...damaged."

Regina wanted to reach out and comfort the blonde, but she decided against it.

"Very well then, if you'll excuse me."

Stepping away, the brunette headed upstairs to her master bathroom as she felt the tears trickling down her cheek.

She whispered, "this is all too much... I can't'...why do I feel this way...why do her feelings matter to me, they shouldn't matter." She leaned on the counter facing the mirror as she stared at her reflection, "...I couldn't possibly...love her." Emma was now heading up the stairs, she reached for the door nob but stopped herself at the sound of Regina's sobs. Turning the nob, she decided to enter. The Savior made her way to the bathroom door, leaning in she could hear the Queen sniffling as she tried to hold back her tears.

"Regina, are you... are you okay?"

Wiping her tears, she stood and opened the bathroom door. She was now standing face to face with the blonde.

"What does it matter? I've got my son back, and that is all that matters."

"Obviously not... Those don't look like tears of joy."

"I'm fine Miss Swan. Now, are we done here?"

"No...no we are not done here. What is wrong with you, why we're y..."

Regina held up a hand to stop Emma's talking. She refused to admit that she was crying, and it was not up for discussion.

"What's wrong with me is none of your concern Savior. I don't need saving."

"Fine, when you're done lying to yourself, let me know."

And with that Emma walked away. She made her way down the hall to wish Henry a goodnight and left without saying a word to Regina. Emma arrived at the Charming apartment and headed straight to her bed. Truth be told, she was exhausted after their conversation, and all she wanted to do was sleep, not think. Back at the mansion Regina put on her black silk pajamas and climbed into bed, quickly falling asleep soon after.

"Emma? Emma where are you? Sheriff Swan this is no time for games, I've got to return to my office as soon as possible." Regina turned the corner of the sheriffs office as she heard a distinct gagging noise. "Emma! Emma, honey breathe... Please breathe" she cupped the blondes face into her lap as she tried to calm the sheriff. There was blood, and a lots of it. So much that Emma was choking on it, gasping for air as held on tightly to Regina's sleeve. Regina sat up gasping for air, she tried to blink herself back to reality but the tears fell down her face. Grabbing her face, she felt the sweat on her forehead. She reached over grabbing a pillow to clutch as she tried to calm her rapid breathing. It was now 1 AM, there was no way Emma would be awake at this hour, or that she would even want to speak to her. Regina didn't care, she needed to speak to her, she needed to make sure that she was okay. Reaching for her phone she turned on the lamp as she dialed Emma's number.

"I'm aware that it's late Sheriff, but are you okay?"

"Regina? Why are you asking if I'm okay?"

"Just answer the question please!"

Emma could now sense the fear and need in Regina's voice, and it made her worry. What changed, she never cared before.

"Yes,sorry... Yes I'm okay, other than being extremely tired. Regina, what's going on?"

The brunette sighed into the phone as she began to speak again, "... We need to talk"

"We are talking"

"As much as I love hearing you breathe through the phone, I'd much rather we have this conversation in person. I need to see you Em...Sheriff Swan"

"Alright, give me 15 minutes"

15 minutes later Emma arrived on the steps of the giant house. Upon her arrival, Regina promptly opened the door.

"I'm very sorry to disturb you at this hour, but I'm having quite a bit of trouble with something."

"What could possibly be so troubling that it couldn't wait till morning?!"

"I'm afraid I can't sleep"

"Haha... Good one. You mean to tell me that you called me over here because you couldn't sleep? You've got to be kidding me!"

"I guess you're right." Regina smiled to hide the emotion on her face, but you could tell that she was upset. "Sorry to bother you Sheriff. You may go."

"Wait! You can't just call me over here then change your mind. What's really going on Regina, this isn't like you."

Regina took a seat on the couch as she looked up at Emma. " ...I had a nightmare"

"Okay, what about"

"I'd rather not say"

"Regina please don't shut me out. You had to call me over here for a reason, what is it?"

"...there was blood" Regina tried to steady her breathing as her heart raced inside her chest, but fear was winning. Emma took a seat, she grabbed her hand and scooted close enough to feel the faint shaking beside her.

"Hey, calm down"

"You... You were covered in blood. There was so much blood, and I...I couldn't stop it! I tried to get you to breathe...I tried, but you wouldn't Emma! You wouldn't!"

Emma grasped Regina's hand tightly in an attempt to bring her back to reality. "I'm right here, and I'm fine. Nothing like that will ever happen."

"It was just...all too real. I can't imagine losing..." Regina cleared her throat as she stood up, "I'm sorry Miss Swan, I shouldn't have called. You're obviously tired as am I."

"The only thing that I'm tired of is you hiding things from me and the constant arguing!"

"I just told you everything dear."

"No! You told me what you thought I could handle!"

"I'm afraid I don't know what you're talking about Sheriff Swan."

Just like that, she was no longer Emma. Emma had never hated the sound of her name or title so much, but it was clear that this woman was no longer Regina.


	5. Chapter 5

**Feel free to comment guys! Your feedback is most wanted!**

"You're right, how stupid of me to believe that maybe tonight I could just be Emma. Not the savior, notthe Sheriff, but just Emma. How stupid of me to think that maybe tonight you could tell me the truth, tell me how you really feel, or if you feel anything at all."

"You are sadly mistaken if you believe that I have something to tell you, you must-"

"STOP! Stop talking! You don't get to speak, unless it's the truth. I won't stand here and listen to some bullshit excuse. Just...stop lying to me. You wouldn't call me over for dome little nightmare. You called me-" Emma stopped and laughed as she threw her head back. "What am I saying? You don't care, you could never care for me, and you could never love me because you could never be honest enough with yourself to ever let such a thing happen right."

Regina stood with her mouth open but once she realized it she quickly shut it. Her heart hurt, she wasn't use to this kind of pain.

"You don't even have anything to say?!"

"Emma, you have to know that none of that is true. Things have been changing. I can't sleep, and when I do sleep, I have these awful nightmares! And I can't help but think that it's because your not near me... I don't want to want you... I don't want to need you Emma but I-"

"If you can't finish, then I'll be on my way." Emma turned to face the door as she began to walk away. Reaching for the handle she heard a faints whisper behind her.

"...because I love you" Her voice sounded shattered, and she was sure that she'd used every ounce of breath left in her body to release the words that she'd held in for long.

Emma turned to face the brunette who was now right in front of her. Lacing their fingers together, the blonde began to speak,

"...and I love you." Pulling her closer, Emma stroked dark locks and she held her closer, but could feel the woman tense beneath her.

"...I'm the Evil Queen...and you're the Savior. You are the daughter of my worst enemy, the woman that single handedly stole my happiness and made me the cold person that I am today."

"Stop it. You're doing it again."

"Doing what?"

"Finishing every reason not to love me, not to be with me...not to be happy. I didn't fall in love with the Evil Queen. I fell in love with you Regina. The woman who's often misunderstood. The woman that has one of the most beautiful smiles that I've ever seen, and the woman who loves our son. That's the woman I fell in love with, not the Evil Queen. So don't you dare mention her to try to keep me away. She is gone Regina, and you are changing."

Regina slowly brought a hand up to Emma's cheek as she placed a kiss upon it. Her heart began to warm itself at the sound of Emma's words. It was an unusual feeling, but a feeling of enjoyment nonetheless.

"I could only love you more", Emma smiled as she titled her head to meet Regina's hand. Regina began stroking her cheek as she returned a smile.

"I'm awfully tired Emma, shall we go to bed?"

"Yeah, I uh, I'll let you get some sleep. We'll talk in the morning, okay?"

"No...wait. I want you to stay"

"As much as I'd love to, unlike everything else I do...I'd like to take things slow with you. I don't want to mess this, whatever this is, I don't want to mess it up."

"I meant to sleep Miss Swan, but if you must go home, I understand'"

Turning red from embarrassment, Emma shoved her hands in her pockets. "Oh, umm sorry"

"So will you join me, or do I have to beg? Because I don't bed Sheriff"

"Yes- sorry, I just. Your so beautiful."

"I just awoke from a horrible nightmare, cried my eyes out and you chose now of all times to tell me how beautiful you think I am."

The brunette began to laugh as she tucked her hair behind her ear.

"That's what makes you beautiful. Showing me what's really inside...who you really are. I think that's the part that is hidden too often."

With the snap of her fingers, the two were in matching pajamas as they lie there stiff and motionless. Emma had no idea what to expect, and she certainly didn't want to upset the Queen.

"Emma?"

"Yes"

"Will you hold me... Please"

"Of course", Sliding closer to the brunette, Emma wrapped her arms around the beautiful woman bringing her closer. Regina sighed in comfort. Nothing had ever felt so right in her life, she didn't quite know how to let herself be loved, but she knew that she was willing to let Emma try, because she was the savior... She was her savior.


	6. Chapter 6

Emma lie awake watching her Queen sleep peacefully. Her mind just wouldn't let her sleep, she turned and began to stroke brown locks as she whispered "How could so many be afraid of you? I've never been afraid of you, if anything I only wanted to know more about you." Although they hadn't shared their first kiss or made love, Emma had never felt so close. She began to drift off as she imagined their future together. Regina awoke that morning feeling as rested as ever, but fear struck her as she realized that she was an empty bed. She got out of bed in a worry but noticed a white piece of paper stuck to her mirror, stopping her mid step. The brunette quickly grabbed the note and began to read, "Good morning my Queen, David called me into the station for a minor disturbance. No need to worry. Anyway, have a good day. I hope to see you soon. Love, Emma" Regina let out a long sigh of relief and smiled at the sweet note before her. Walking back to her bedside to grab her phone, she decided to send a quick thank you text, "Sheriff Swan, thank you for the heartwarming note. I hope that after a long day of crime fighting, you'll make time to join me and Henry for dinner." She pressed send and anxiously waited for a response, although this was very unlike her to wait for anyone.

"Sounds great, what time should I be there?"

"6 o'clock sharp dear"

Emma went back to filing her report, but she was quickly becoming annoyed. It was the second time this month that she had to remove Grumpy from the Rabbit Hole parking lot. Obviously, he wasn't very friendly. He knew how to push every single one of the Sheriff's buttons, starting with spitting on her favorite cognac colored boots. She rubbed her temples as she pushed the paperwork aside with disgust. After a long day of reports, recues, and absolutely ridiculous assholes, Emma decided to call it a day. Glancing at the clock it was now 5:30. She stacked her work and turned off the computer before exiting the building, and heading for the pastel yellow bug. Moments later, she arrived at the library to pick up their dashing son.

"So'd you get your project done?"

"Yeah, it looks so awesome! I can't wait for everyone to see it. I think I worked up an appetite. Can we have pizza? It's Friday and I'm really not in the mood for whatever Mary... I mean, Grandma is cooking."

"Actually kid, you Mom invited me over for dinner tonight."

"What? But-why?"

"Way to sound excited kid"

"I am... This is great, but you and mom aren't exactly friends."

"I know buddy, but were...were working on it."

"Well since you're coming over, and I'm not getting pizza, could we grab some movies to watch? Oh! And ice cream!"

"Sure thing, just don't get too carried away. Were already running late, your mom's gonna have my head."

6:15 arrived as Henry and Emma pulled into the driveway. The dark haired boy made his way to the door, ice cream and movies in tow. He excitedly rang the doorbell as Emma closely followed behind. Regina opened the door in her usual regal manner, as she signaled for the two to enter.

"Henry, how was your day sweetheart?"

Shrugging, the boy began to speak, "Ehh, it was alright. I finished my project after school that way I could relax during Christmas break."

"Well my dear boy, someone has grown up."

Emma stepped in as she waved a hang to remind everyone that she was there, "I hope you don't mind, Henry wanted to stop for movies and stuff to make sundaes later. Sorry were late."

"Relax, I'm not mad dear. I just finished up the lasagna. Why don't you go upstairs to wash up for dinner Henry?"The boy ran up the stairs and quickly disappeared into the bathroom. Regina made her way back to the kitchen as she slid an oven mitt on, and reached into the oven to retrieve the lasagna. The blonde wasn't far behind, watching from the doorway. "I don't bite Miss Swan, you may sit if you'd like." Emma walked over to the kitchen counter. Pulling out a bar stool, she took a seat and continued to watch the beautiful woman before her. Just as she was about to speak, she heard foot steps behind her.

"Mom, should I set the table?"

"That would be lovely, thank you. Ask Emma to join you, I'll be in shortly"

"Come on Emma, I'll show you what goes where."

Henry reached into the refrigerator and grabbed the big glass bowl filled with salad, "Ma, will you bring some bowls and plates for us? I'll come back for cups." Emma did as she was told as the brunette made her way to the table with the baking dish in hand. The three finally sat around the table as they enjoyed the delicious pasta.

"I think this is your best lasagna yet Mom."

Emma nodded with a mouth full, "I've never had the pleasure of trying it before but now I think I'm gonna have to have it more often." Regina smiled at the compliments, it was then that she realized how truly happy this moment made her. Two of the people that she loved most were sitting right in front of her, and she'd never enjoyed dinner this much.


	7. Chapter 7

"Henry you know I absolutely detest spiders."

"Mom, Spider Man has nothing to do with actual spiders."

"Then why on earth would they call him Spider Man?"

Henry rolled his eyes as his inserted the movie into the DVD player. "Calm down Mom, it's not scary. You'll be fine." Regina took a seat in her chair as the boy and his mother settled on the couch. Emma held a bowl filled with bananas drenched in hot fudge. There wasn't a single scoop of ice cream to be found.

"Miss Swan, you're certainly not...normal. Who doesn't enjoy a bowl of ice cream?"

Emma shoved the spoon back in her mouth, "Me! Why ruin a good thing? I love hot fudge and I love bananas, no need for ice cream." Just then, the dark haired boy turned and shushed them both as he tried to watch the movie. An hour and a half later, Emma was picking up a sleeping Henry off the couch. Regina stood, and began turning everything off.

"I'm going to put these dishes away. The light is on in the hallway, be sure that he is tucked in tightly. He often tosses throughout the night."

Emma made her way up the stairs and into the boy's room. She carefully laid him down, and began tucking him in tightly. Stroking his hair, she placed a soft kiss on his forehead and backed away to the door. She cautiously returned down the stairs, as she didn't want to frighten the Queen.

"Do you need any help in here?"

"No dear, I've got it. Is Henry alright?"

"Yeah, he's fast asleep"

Regina placed her hands on counter as she leaned forward. She softly began to speak, "I don't know where, or rather who I'd be without my son." Emma stepped toward the older woman placing a hand on her back, "I know-everyone thinks I'm the savior but really...Henry is...he's my savior." The brunette released a sigh, "that he is..."

"I should probably get going. Mom will freak if I'm not home when she goes to bed, and it's getting late."

"Right...your lovely mother." With a look of disappointment, Regina made her way to the front door to see Emma out. "Hey, don't do that. I really enjoyed being here with you guys tonight and I'd love nothing more than to do it again." She grabbed the soft chin in front of her, "we'll do this again, okay?" Regina nodded, and squeezed out a smile as she opened the door.

"I'll see you tomorrow Regina, sleep well."

"Sleep well Emma", and with that Regina shut the door. She stood by the door as she watched Emma drive away from afar. Once Emma arrived back at the apartment she buried herself in the covers, as she thought about her day. She felt a sense of fear wash over her as she remembered Regina's face as she left the mansion, but she couldn't quite push the feeling aside. Grabbing her phone, she decided to check on Regina.

"I'm really sorry I had to leave like that, but hey I can come over for dinner tomorrow. I shouldn't be at the office too long, maybe around 4?"

The buzzing noise shook Regina from her sleep as she reached over to grab her cell. She squinted as she tried to read the text on the brightly lit phone.

"Sure. I'm taking Henry to the park around that time. Perhaps you could meet us there?"

"Yeah. Absolutely."

Regina placed her phone back on the nightstand beside her bed as she rolled over to continue her slumber. The following afternoon, the Sheriff sat at her desk typing away at her reports. She could hear the faint sound of heels making their way down the hallway, making her head instantly turn to the door.

"Hey, I know it's not 4 yet. What are you doing here?"

"Relax Miss Swan. Henry is at home stuck in some god awful comic book, so I thought you could use some lunch." She then placed a brown paper bag on the Sheriffs desk.

"Oh...well thanks Regina."

"I didn't know exactly what you wanted but if I remember correctly, cheeseburger with onion rings?"

"Awesome, you remembered?"

"Although I dislike your taste in food, it is important to eat throughout the day Sheriff"

"If you must know, I was saving my appetite for dinner." Emma stated as she shoved the greasy burger in her mouth.

"Please do slow down dear."

With a mouth full, Emma let out a muffled sorry. She swallowed her food, wiped her mouth and spoke again, "that was so good, thanks!" The blonde let their eyes meet as she caught a glimpse of the bags under olive skin.

"Are you okay...you look...a little tired."

"I um- I didn't get much sleep last night."

"Why didn't you call?!"

"I need to figure this out on my own, and I didn't want you to get into trouble with your mother dear"

"Regina, tell me what happened"

"We'll discuss it tonight after Henry goes to bed. I must be going. He'll be expecting me back soon."

With that Regina turned on her heel heading for the door without so much as a goodbye. At exactly 4, Emma arrived at the park. She was greeted by the smiling boy, who was visibly excited to see her.

"Ma! What are you doing here?"

"Well it's good to see you too kid. Your mother invited me."

Turning to Regina, "...you did?" Confused, her shrugged and continued down the path, "Sorry Ma, I'm glad you're here, come see what I've built!" Regina yelled as the boy took off running toward his creation, "Henry, please put on your jacket and hat. It's nearly 28 degrees out here. I don't need you catching a cold." Rolling his eyes, he grabbed his hat and jacket and slid them on, "can I go now?" Regina nodded. Soon they arrived at a fort like tree house on the edge of the woods.

"When did you have time to do all this kid?"

"That is a secret. Do you like it?"

"Of course I do, it's awesome in here. You're really talented you know?"

The two continued to play as Regina watched and smiled in the distance. "Hey", she called. "It's getting rather chilly out here. Why don't we head home so I can finish dinner?" The boy ran to meet his mother.

"Can Emma come too?"

"I suppose so, now go get in the car please." The boy shivered as he ran to the car to heat up. Emma let out a giggle as she watched her son struggle to run. "Perhaps you should pick up a bottle of wine for later." Emma nodded as she turned to enter her car. "Oh and Emma?" The blondes head snapped up to meet brown eyes, "I only drink red wine" she said walking away to her car.


	8. Chapter 8

As Emma entered the mansion, the wonderful aroma of a home cooked meal immediately filled her nose. She let out a soft moan as she walked into the kitchen to find the brunette stirring something in the crock pot.

"Miss Swan?"

"Sorry. I was just. Everything smells so great. What's for dinner?"

"I've had a roast with a few baby carrots in the crock pot for most of the day. The potatoes are in the oven now."

"I can't wait." Handing her the bag, she walked into the living room and took a seat next to Henry.

"Ma?"

"Yeah kid?"

"Why is Mom suddenly being so nice to you? It's nice, but I mean- uh it's weird." Regina leaned against the doorway out of sight, awaiting Emma's response.

"...Well, I'd like to think that she's changing... at least she is in my eyes. Everyone deserves a second chance. You found me and gave me another chance, so maybe I'm here to give her another chance too." The boy smiled back at his mother's response. Regina spoke, catching their attention.

"Dinner is ready." They gathered around the table for the second night in a row. Passing the pot roast and potatoes around, they quickly dug into their meal.

"Oh my gosh!"

"What? Does it taste alright? I knew I shouldn't have added so much pepper."

"No. No, Regina it's great! I love it!"

"Yeah Mom, this is pretty good!" They boy chimed in.

"Well that's good to hear." They finished their dinner and attempted to help clean the kitchen.

"Henry why don't you go find another movie to watch while your mother and I make some hot chocolate?"

"You got hot chocolate? Wow! This night really is a treat, Emma you should come over more often." The boy ran to the living room as he searched through the cabinet filled with movies. Emma made her way to the kitchen cabinet as she rummaged through to find a pot to boil water. When she stood up, she noticed how tired Regina looked and she began to worry.

"Hey. Look at me. What's wrong? You're not okay Regina."

"No...but I will be", she said as she tried to fake a smile. Emma only nodded. Turning to the stove she turned on the stove and began to prepare the hot chocolate. They returned to the living room with hot chocolate in hand.

"Here you go kid"

"Thanks Ma, the movie just started. I figured we could watch the Grinch with Christmas being right around the corner and all."

Emma glanced over to the woman in the chair beside her. Regina never looked up. She didn't want Emma to see the fear that was buried deep inside of her. The boys' eyes were glued to the TV as the movie ended, and the credits ran down the screen. He quickly stood and said goodnight to both of his mother's as he ran up the stairs and off to bed. Regina stood and paced to the kitchen, Emma could tell that something was wrong. She was bound and determined to find out exactly what it was that had stolen her attention for the night.

"I know I got a bottle of wine but you look tired, if you're not up for it...I can go"

"No, please don't. I want you to stay."

Grabbing two glasses, she poured the wine and handed Emma a glass.

"Thanks, now will you please tell me what's going on?"

"Follow me", she held onto Emma's hand as she led her to the master suite. Regina took a seat on her chair by the window. Regina patted the chair for Emma to join her, but Emma was too nervous to sit. Instead she spoke, "Look if you're having second thoughts about this...about us...just tell me. I know I'm not the smartest person, but I do love you Regina."

"Emma! Stop!", Regina raised a hand to silence the blonde. "This has nothing to do with you...or even us. I didn't sleep last night because I had another nightmare. I-I"

"I told you I wasn't going anywhere. Please..."

"No it wasn't' about you. It was about... Leopold"

"My Grandfather? ...But why?"

"Emma there's something you should know if you really wish to be with me." Emma nodded and stepped closer to Regina intertwining their hands.

"Emma,I'm- I'm very broken. I've seen a lot of things and hurt many people. I've taken innocent lives without thinking twice and until now I've slept fine at night, but what I can't get past is Leopold. He...as Queen I had many duties, and as his wife those duties meant submitting to his every need. He wasn't a very understanding man when it came to his wants and needs. I've been touched in ways that I fear. I've been held against my will, forced to submit to that man. I-I was hurt... and he didn't show any remorse for me Emma. Many think that me becoming evil had everything to do with Daniel. Part of that is true, but no one really knows what I've been through. I can still remember the taste of my own blood as I tried to silence my own lips against the pain. The worst part of it all, after all that he took from me. I was told that I would never be able to conceive...And that is why I became The Evil Queen."

Regina choked out the last part as she held back her tears. Emma pulled her closer, leading her to the bed. She knew that woman before her needed to be held, whether she'd admit it or not. The blonde began to rock the woman in her arms trying to calm her fears.

"I knew what I was getting into when I told you that I loved you, and this doesn't change anything. It only shows me how much of a fighter you are...and just how strong you can be. Don't feel that you should ever hide anything from me. I want to know everything, and I want you to talk to me. I'll never take anything from you purposely, and definitely not your body. That's something I want you to share with me, not steal from you, okay?"

Emma placed a kiss on the brunettes forehead as she whispered an "I love you".

"Would it make you feel better if I stayed with you tonight? I mean, if that's what you want. I just want you to sleep."

"I would like that very much, thank you."

"Okay well let's get some sleep, or at least rest. You need to relax."

"Actually, I'd like to take a bath"

"Oh. Okay, well I'll just run home to grab some clothes."

"No-I...I'd like for you to join me."


	9. Chapter 9

Emma could feel her skin catch fire as it turned beet red. She shoved her palms into her jean pockets and she felt her clammy skin heat up. She could sense the attraction, but she didn't think that the Queen would be ready to reciprocate so fast.

"You want me...to join you? Regina...I don't...I...I don't want to rush into anything with you ya know? Are we skipping the making out and snuggling, cause I really like those parts too. I mean, don't get me wrong I thi..."

Regina grabbed ahold of Emma's arms and shook her to cease the babbling. She knew that the blonde became very chatty when she was nervous, but she was in no mood to talk.

"Emma! As foolish as this may sound, I only want you to hold me. But if you're not comfortable or capable rather, you may go."

Regina began to run the water in the tub. Pulling away at her clothing, Emma watched as the garments hit the floor. She was the most beautiful woman that Emma had ever seen. Her silky olive skin and dark hair couldn't be more perfect. The blonde was mesmerized as the creamy skin disappeared into the steaming water. Suddenly, she wanted to be near her... She had to be near her. Making her way to the tub, Regina's gaze met Emma's and soon bare flesh was exposed. Regina scooted forward to make room for Emma. Climbing in, she could feel her legs shake. Regina reached her hand behind her head to assist the savior. Soon their bodies were perfectly meshed together. Regina sighed in comfort as she laid her head against pale skin. Emma wrapped her arms around, bringing the beautiful Queen closer to her.

"I could get use to this." She then laced their fingers together and buried her head in the crook of Emma's neck. "You do know that I can feel you shaking darling"

"Sorry this is all...new to me. I've never been-"

"Intimate?"

"...Well. No, but I like it. I want to know you in more ways than one, emotionally and physically...when you're ready that it." She sighed as she listened to her own words, they sounded ridiculous and tangled, "what I mean is, I like just being here with you. Holding you like this, and I'll be here to hold you as long as you'll let me."

"I think I could let you for a very long time."

Emma suddenly felt the heat building in the bit of her stomach. She wanted Regina. Unlacing their fingers, soft hands made their way up to caramel shoulders. Gently, she began to massage her back, moving up to her neck, causing Regina to release a quiet moan. Emma took that as a sign to continue, but she was afraid. Shakily, she placed soft kisses along every edge of skin that her lips could find. Soon, she found her way to her neck as she placed another kiss near her ear lobe. The savior let out an indulgent whisper. "I'm going to stop now before I'm sure I won't be able to." Emma immediately stopped herself, instantly hating the lack of contact.

"Emma"

"No. Regina I said that I wanted to take things slow or at least try to do things the right way. So, please let me."

Emma climbed out of the tub and began drying herself. She handed Regina a towel as she turned away.

"Maybe I should just go"

"No, I shouldn't have asked you to join me, I didn't expect to..." Regina shook her head trying to clear her thoughts. "I'd like for you to stay. It'll help me rest"

"Alright. Hey,can you poof me some pajamas or a tee shirt or something?"

"As you wish", with the wave of her hand the woman was now dressed in a pair of Regina's silky pajamas. They felt amazing against her skin. They felt expensive. Regina finished drying off and dropped the towel, finding something to wear. She then shimmied into a smooth gray nightgown, so light and comfortable. The dark haired woman climbed into bed and propped herself up onto a pillow. It had been a long day, and right now she wanted nothing more than to get a good night sleep. Knowing that Emma was there to make this possible somehow put her at ease. In her mind, she knew that this was very unlike her. Although she was strong and didn't need anyone, this was different...she wanted Emma, and in a mysterious way, she did need her.

"Are you going to stand there all night or are you ever going to join me?"

"Right. Sorry, I was a little lost in thought."

"About what dear?"

"Nothing. Nothing important at least."

"Very well then, suit yourself."

Emma climbed in and gestured for Regina to come closer. She was desperate to have her near her again. Regina lie next to Emma completely content at once. She'd never let anyone hold her like this before. Daniel and her never shared much alone time and Leopold wasn't one for intimacy.

"Regina?"

"Yes Emma?"

"I was just thinking, tomorrow is Henry's last day at school before Christmas break. This means, he'll be home a lot more. He's going to be suspicious if he sees me here all the time Regina. I don't want to hide anything from him. I've done enough of that. He's older now and after all that this family has been through, he deserves the truth."

"What are you implying Miss Swan?"

"Please don't call me that. We're past that, or so I thought. What I'm saying is that we should tell our son. It'd be one less person to hide this from and if we're going to make this work...If we're gonna be...a family, then he should know."

"Alright. We can discuss this with him tomorrow evening over dinner."

"That's it? I thought for sure you'd want to wait."

"Emma, I've waited a long time for a lot of things, and if there's one thing that I've learned it's that you don't get what you want by standing around waiting for it to happen. I don't deserve a lot of things, but I do deserve to be loved like everyone else in this twisted little town. And I do deserve a family. I see that with you and Henry, so if telling him means starting our family- that's what I want."

Cupping Emma's cheek she placed a loving kiss on her lips. It was the first time that their lips touched, and it was oddly dreamlike, but wonderful nonetheless. Regina pulled away as she whispered against Emma's lips, "I've wanted to do that for a very long time." Emma leaned in, meeting Regina's lips, soft at first then passionately. The savior could feel her finger tips tingle with excitement as they explored dark hair. Regina began to feel it to as her nails grazed the nape of Emma's neck, but she dare not stop. With every touch of their lips the magic inside grew stronger. Breathing heavily, Emma pulled away.

"Did you feel that Regina? Please don't tell me I'm crazy."

"No, I felt it too Emma. It was our magic."

"Our magic? You mean together?"

"Yes, together. I can't-I don't" Regina tried to form a sentence but nothing seemed to come out clearly.

"What's wrong? What is it Regina?"

"I just. Emma, this isn't going to come out right..."

"Try me. We need to learn to communicate."

"...Emma I think that was true loves kiss."

"Okay? So why are you upset? You should be happy... Did I do something wrong?"

"No. No. It was...perfect. It was amazing, but I can't help but guilty for not feeling that way when I kissed Daniel. I guess your first love isn't always your true love. And maybe that's why he wanted me to love again. Emma...I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to..."

"Don't apologize. I understand. I didn't feel even close to that when I kissed Neal for the first time. I'm not a all upset Regina, I'm just glad you told me."

Regina snuggled closer to her savior and kissed her forehead, feeling the slight tingle on her lips again.

"I love you my princess"

"And I love you my Queen"


	10. Chapter 10

**Okay guys, I haven't heard any feedback from the story so it either sucks or no one is paying attention. I'd like to hear back from you all. It helps me to become a better writer and give you exactly what you want to see. So please review,like,favorite, PM or whatever else. XO**

Regina let herself drift off to sleep, and soon Emma did too. When she awoke the new morning there was a note beside the bed, "didn't want to wake you, but I had to leave before the kid got up. Can't wait for tonight. Have a good day Madame Mayor." Regina smiled and got up to prepare herself for the day. At 7:30 AM she made her way down the stairs.

"Good morning Henry. Did you enjoy your night?"

"Yes Mom,we better get going. I've got to set up my project before class."

"Sure dear, gather your things. I'll meet you in the car." She then reached for her phone once she was safely inside her Benz.

"I got your note this morning, have a good day Sheriff."

"Mom! Let's go!"

"Yes Henry, sorry I was checking emails." She put the car in drive and headed towards the school.

"Henry, I'll be picking you up at 4 sharp. Emma and I have something to discuss with you."

"Oh...okay Mom. Is there something wrong?"

"No dear, nothing's wrong. Try not to worry. I love you my prince, have a good day."

Emma and Regina tried their best to focus on their work and daily duties, but one thing was certain. Their minds were elsewhere. For the Sheriff, it was a normal day filled with helping cats down from trees and locking up criminals (if there were any), same ole same ole. On the other hand Regina was about to pull her hair out. Her assistant was out for the day with the flu, which left her to take care of every single call and message among other things. She was becoming more than ill, she was livid. This was a lot to take on all at once while her brain swarmed with thoughts of Emma and Henry. Glancing at the clock, it was now 3:45, and she finally stopped to catch her breath. She quickly gathered her things, slipped on her coat and headed for the door. At 4 PM she promptly arrived at the school to pick up her son. Henry noticed his mother, and quickly ran to the car. He was certainly eager to hear what his mothers had to say.

"So, I was thinking of Spaghetti for dinner? Emma loves spaghetti and I'm sure she would love to try yours mom."

"That sounds good dear, she'll be over at 5:30. That should give me plenty of time to prepare."

"...Mom, if there was something wrong, you'd tell me right?"

"Oh Henry, nothing is wrong. In fact we are going to discuss...Christmas."

"Christmas?! Are you going to ask Emma to join us? I know I was supposed to split the day between the two of you, but I want us to be together...just us three. I know that she's not really family but she is my family and family is supposed to be together on Christmas. That means you too Mom."

"Henry, that's what dinner is for. We'll discuss this all in good time."

Regina started dinner as she paced the kitchen nervously. She was lost in her thoughts... She loved her, but she feared her leaving. She feared losing Henry, and she feared losing her. Regina pulled the toast out of the oven and relaxed as she felt the heat against her face. "Mmm...Henry please go wash up for dinner, Emma should be here at any moment."

"What'd you call her?"

"I called her by her name."

"But you never call her Emma, and you never sound excited to have her over mom..."

"Henry", she said leaning into the counter close enough to meet his face, "Anything that you absolutely need to know, you will know as soon as you was up for dinner and Emma gets here. Not a moment sooner." As the boy rushed up the stairs, Regina caught a glimpse of Emma's car. The Queen opened the door before she could knock, and Emma immediately noticed the fear in her face.

"Everything okay?"

"Yes. Henry is just rather anxious and he won't back down. Are you sure you want to do this? I mean... Are you ready for this? ... All of this?", she said motioning to the house around her. Emma took the other woman's hand into her own, "I've never been so ready to do something in my whole life, and I can't wait to do it with you Regina. I'm here to stay." With that, she kissed her forehead and pulled away, careful not to let Henry see. The boy soon came running down the stairs, grabbing his mother into his embrace.

"Hey Ma! Let's eat!"

"Whoa. Hey kid. Did you have a good day at school?"

"Ehh it was alright, we didn't do much since we were getting out for break. I convinced Mom to make Spaghetti for you!"

"You did?" She said glancing up at the brunette before her. Regina smiled and nodded at the two before taking a seat at the table. Henry and Emma filled their mouths with the delicious pasta and garlic bread, but it wasn't enough to silence him for long.

"So can we talk now? I've been worried all day."

"Of course my prince. What is it you wish to discuss?"

"Mom, you know what I mean."

Regina took a deep breath. Looking over, Emma nodded to reassure her.

"Henry... How would you- how would you feels about having Emma here more often?"

"That'd be awesome, but why?"

"Kid I think I uh. I know that it's hard to understand but then again so is your entire life, so whys this any different." Emma rambled on as the brunette stood. She shook her head, planting her finger tips on the table.

"What your mother is trying to say is that we've become very close... And we seem to be enjoying each others company now."

"So are you guys like...together?"

"Is that what you want Henry?"

"I want the both of you to get along, and I want us to be a family. If you guys love each other then I'm okay with that. Especially if it means Emma being her a lot more."

" Well, it's settled then."

"Can she stay for christmas break and open presents with us oh and dinner too?!"

"Hold your horses there kid. I don't think your mom is ready for all of that. I can be a handful and us together..."

"Actually, I was going to ask. I want you here, if this is where you would like to be."


	11. Chapter 11

Emma looked at Regina with shock. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. Yes they were getting along for once in their lives, but spending the holidays together...well that was a big step-a step that Emma was willing to take for her family.

"Oh,uh...really? I figured that you wouldn't...uh never mind."

"I wouldn't what dear?"

"Nothing. I'd be happy to stay with you guys. I've never really had a real Chrsitmas."

"Very well then, it's settled."

They finished up their dinner and moved to the living room to start a round of Monopoly. Emma and Regina couldn't help but smile at each other throughout the night. Although they weren't quite use to the warm feelings that now occupied their hearts, they wouldn't dare try to resist.

"Regina? Regina?"

"What?!" Regina snapped her head up to meet Emma's gaze.

"Are you alright Mom?"

"Yes. Of course. Henry, why don't you run up and get a bath. It's getting late."

"Okay Mom. But hey uh...is Emma staying, because I would love chocolate chip pancakes for breakfast. It's one of the only things that she can cook."

Emma rolled her eyes at the comment, but it was true. She couldn't cook if her life depended on it, but somehow she managed to make her son chocolate chip pancakes for breakfast anytime he asked her to.

"Look kid, after the day I had at the office, I don't think I can handle a night on the couch."

"Oh come on. I'm sure you could sleep with mom if you asked nicely." He then leaned in as he whispered, "she secretly likes to cuddle, but don't tell her I said that." Regina raised a brow at her son who was now inching away from the blonde with a guilty smile on his face.

"Emma you are more than welcome to stay. Now go Henry, leave the sleeping arrangements to us please." She leaned forward, squeezing the boy in a tight embrace. "I'll be up soon to tuck you in. That means lights out Henry." They boy sprinted up the stairs as he yelled "good night moms!" It was obvious that he was happier than ever, and neither could deny why. Cleaning up game board pieces, Regina returned everything to its place.

"Miss Swan, why exactly would you be sleeping on my couch?"

"I don't know. I wasn't sure you wanted Henry knowing we were sleeping in the same bed."

"He is my-our son, not our parents Emma. And as you can see, he's more than okay with this. In fact, I'm not sure that I've ever had the pleasure of seeing him so happy. Shortly before you arrived here tonight, he told me that he wanted us to be a family. He said that he just wanted us to be together for Christmas because he loves you."

"He loves you too ya know. It's not that I'm afraid, I mean I know I can be quite the runner but Regina?"

"Yes dear?"

"I don't have any clothes. I wasn't planning on staying tonight."

"Hmm... you know if you'd learn to control your magic and listen to me- you wouldn't have this problem darling. But alas, you're just too stubborn."

"Oh really? How so?"

"You could be home with simple flick of the wrist. All you have to do is concentrate and feel exactly where you want to be."

"Well that's easier said than done!"

"Yes, well- magic is emotion as you well know. You must feel it in order to make it happen." And with that, Regina turned and headed for the stairs as she laughed. Leaving the blonde dumbfounded. Emma brought her fist to her forehead as she paced back and forth with a concentrated stare. "Right. Okay here goes nothing." Just as the brunette reached the top of the stairs, she leaned against the railing as she faced the blonde below, "Don't concentrate too hard dear. Your brain can't withstand all the thinking. It's not use to it."


	12. Chapter 12

"Very funny Regina!" The Queen turned around, disappearing into the hallway. Emma took a deep breath and tried to slow her breathing as she concentrated on her feelings. She thought about her son but her thoughts shifted. The blonde imagined returning, and holding her girlfriend in her arms. Wait did I just call her my girlfriend, she thought, anytime now! Emma's body stung as the magic began to flow through her veins. Shortly after, she abruptly arrived at the apartment causing her to stumble. The loud noise shook Mary Margaret's bed downstairs, she immediately sat up. Tapping David, she whispered "Stay here with Neal. I'll go check on her." Making her way up to the dark room, she noticed Emma fumbling through her clothes with only a dim cell phone light.

"You know, it might help if you turn on a light." Emma smiled an awkward smile as she flicked on the light. Mary Margaret crossed her arms,"That's much better. I'm sure you can find whatever it is that you're looking for now."

"Sorry Mom didn't mean to bother you guys. I didn't wake Neal did I?"

"Oh no honey, he's asleep with your father."

"Good. I just came to pick up some clothes."

"What exactly are you packing for? ...Wait, how did you get here? I didn't hear you come in through the front door."

"Ahh...I uh poofed over here."

"I see. I'm sorry, what are you packing for again?"

"Um. Regina kinda invited me to stay with Henry for the holidays."

"Well that was certainly very kind of her. What's in it for her?"

"Her son-Our son's happiness is what's in it for her. We're trying...she's trying to do the right thing for Henry, isn't that enough?"

"Emma, honey, please don't sell yourself short. She has been the same evil person for years."

"Don't say that. She is changing!"

"And just how do you know that?"

"I...I trust her Mom. Now I've gotta go."

"Please be careful. I know her sweetheart. She will never change. This is all just a part of the game that she plays. She is conniving and she won't stop until she gets her way."

Emma shook her head "you don't know her at all." The blonde snatched up her bag, heading down the stairs in a haste. She could feel the anger building inside of her. Frustration flooded her face while she walked down the street with her bag in tow. Regina was truly changing, why was that so hard for others to believe? The Savior concentrated on her feelings once again. Her mind always seemed to travel to Regina. The sensation moved through her body while her brain sorted through various images of the Mayors silhouette. She thought about kissing her...touching her...even making love to her. Emma opened her eyes to a steamy room confused and slightly afraid. She caught a glimpse of water trickling down tan olive skin. Standing, she lost all train of thought and stood with her mouth slightly agape. How could this sinful woman be so gorgeous? The brunette turned around at the sound of Emma's duffle bag hitting the floor.

"Emma? What are you..." The blonde quickly shut her eyes and turned in embarrassment.

"Regina I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt you. I didn't mean to..." Regina didn't allow her to finish. Instead she opened the glass door, releasing a cloud of steam. Locking eyes with Emma, she struck.

"Join me please."

"Regina I don't think that's such a good idea. I could barely control myself the other day."

"Silence. I didn't ask you to control yourself dear. I asked you to join me."

Emma sighed heavily and nodded as she began to undress herself. As the last piece of clothing hit the floor, she took a step into the large shower. The Queen ran her fingers through her wet hair with one hand, signaling for Emma to come closer with the other. The savior complied. Inching her way over, she snaked her arms around the brunette's waist, never breaking eye contact.

"What were you thinking about?"

"What do you mean?"

"I'm not naïve Miss Swan. You wouldn't have ended up here with my naked body had you not been thinking about it."

"It's Emma. And I was just thinking about you."

"What about me exactly we're you imagining?"

"I Uhm- I was thinking about kissing you."

"And?"

"And tou- touching you"

"Oh really, and do you wish to touch me?" Regina then grabbed Emma's hands, slowly bringing them up to her breasts.

"I...I do"

"Then touch me." With one quick movement, Regina was now facing the wall. Slowly she began to knead her breast, rubbing circles around her erect nipples. She placed kisses along Regina's neck, making her way behind her ear, causing the Queen to release a soft moan. Emma needed to taste the brunettes kiss once more. Turning her back around, she placed hot kisses all over the woman's mouth. Regina panted as she fought to breathe, making her cling to the Saviors dripping wet body.

"Emma..."

"Sorry. I got a little carried away."

"No. Emma, I want you to touch me."

The blonde smirked as she exited the shower, leaving the Mayor in quite the sticky situation. Regina turned off the water and quickly wrapped herself with a towel as she chased Emma into the bedroom.

"Why?!"

"Why what?"

"Why won't you touch me Emma? I've had men beg at my feet just to gain my attention if only for a second and here I am offering myself to you, for what?" Emma grabbed the brunette's arms, cornering her into a wall as she threw a hand over her mouth to silence her.

"Because when I touch you, you will scream and you will come many times. And when you do, I want to hear my name."

Regina's eyes widened, she blinked her eyes in shock, making sure that she in fact heard the woman before her correctly. She couldn't imagine a time that she'd ever been so turned on in her life. The words sent a bolt of heat straight to her core. Emma could tell that she was aroused, but she wasn't giving in that easily. Taking the dark haired woman's chin in between her fingers, she made sure their eyes remained in tune.

"I fully intend to make love to you soon my Queen, but for the first time I want it to be special and I want us to be completely alone so that I know I have you all to myself."

"As you wish. I suppose a proper date is in order."

"Of course, now can we please go to bed?"

Together they climbed into the queen sized bed. They situated themselves and snuggled closer together. Regina sighed as she found a familiar spot to nuzzle her face into. Surely it was becoming her favorite, but she wouldn't let Emma know that. Bringing a hand up to her back, Emma began stroking her in an attempt to reassure her. She moved short dark locks, wrapping them around her finger.

"Have I told you that I loved you today? Because I do- so very very much." Regina groaned as she sought out the savior's hand. She laced their fingers together, as her sleepy eyes closed. Through a sleep induced, husky voice she whispered "...I love you too", letting sleep overtake her once more.


End file.
